Wigilja Bożego Narodzenia/4. Drugi z trzech duchów
}} IV. DRUGI Z TRZECH DUCHÓW. z pierwszego wydania "Opowieści wigilijnej", 1843.]] Przebudziwszy się znowu, Scrooge usiadł na posianiu, ażeby zebrać myśli, ale nie potrzebował sobie długo przypominać, że zegar wkrótce zapewne uderzy pierwszą po północy. Czuł doskonale, że przyszedł do przytomności w tej chwili, w której miał poznać drugiego wysłańca Marley'a. Przeczuwając, iż widmo lada chwila odsunie znów firankę jego łóżka, zebrał całą odwagę, i aby uprzedzić tę chwilę, sam odsłonił obie własnemi rękoma. Teraz padł na poduszkę, powiódł wzrokiem dookoła i chciał odważnie spotkać widok ducha, nie okazując ani wzruszenia, ani zdziwienia. Lecz choć przygotowany był na wszystko, nie spodziewał się tego, żeby nic nie było; dlatego też, gdy zegar wybił pierwszą, a duch się nie ukazał, porwał go dreszcz gwałtowny, i nie wiedział, co z sobą począć. Nacóż się zdała odwaga, na co wszystkie przygotowania? Pięć minut, dziesięć, kwadrans — nic. Leżał sztywny na łóżku, gdzie zbiegały się, jak do punktu środkowego, rozstrzelone promyki czerwonego światła, które gdzieś zajaśniało, gdy zegar cyknął na uderzenie godziny. Światło to niepokoiło go więcej, niż ukazanie się dwunastu duchów; nie pojmował jego znaczenia, nie zgadywał, skąd pochodzi, lękał się, czy przypadkiem on sam się nie pali i nie zwęgla w nieznanym ogniu. Wkońcu wpadł na myśl, (mybyśmy to byli odrazu odgadli, nieprawdaż?) otóż, wpadł na myśl, że ognisko i źródło tajemniczego światła musi się znajdować w sąsiednim pokoju, gdyż patrząc na błyszczące smugi, widać było jak najwyraźniej, że wszystkie stamtąd płyną. Ta myśl wyprowadziła go przecież z chaosu; podniósł się, wsunął na nogi pantofle i cichuteńko zmierzał do sąsiedniego pokoju. W chwili gdy brał za klamkę, dziwny głos jakiś zawołał go po imieniu i wejść mu tam rozkazał. Usłuchał. Był w swoim własnym saloniku; bez najmniejszej wątpliwości — w swoim własnym, — lecz salonik ten uległ nadzwyczajnej zmianie. Ściany i sufit przystrojone były wieńcami z zielonych liści, jak gdyby to był najpiękniejszy gaik. Na kominie palił się wspaniały ogień, aż komin trzeszczał z podziwienia, za czasów bowiem Marley'a i Scrooge'a nie przywykł do podobnych zbytków. Na podłodze leżały góry indyków, gęsi, wszelkiego rodzaju zwierzyny, drobiu, prosiąt, wędlin, szynek; sążniste kiełbasy, salcesony, pasztety, plumpuddingi, ryby — ale jakie? — aż ślinka idzie do ust! — pieczone kasztany, orzechy, złociste jabłka, gruszki, ogromne torty migdałowe, wazy pełne ponczu, dymiące parą o rozkosznej woni, niezliczone przysmaki. Wszystko to stanowiło rodzaj wspaniałego tronu. Na nim spoczywał olbrzym wesołej i ujmującej postaci. Trzymał zapaloną pochodnię, podobną kształtem do rogu obfitości, a teraz podniósł ją w górę nad głowę, by oświetlić oblicze Scrooge'a, zaglądającego nieśmiało przez szparę. — Wejdź — zawołało widmo — wejdź! proszę. Nie lękaj się, mój przyjacielu. Scrooge wszedł z obawą, stąpając na palcach, i skłonił się głęboko. Nie był to już szorstki, gburowaty sknera: poprzednie dwie wizyty zmieniły go bardzo, a choć spojrzenie widma było dobrotliwe, spuścił oczy z pokorą. — Jestem duchem obecnej wigilji Bożego Narodzenia. Przypatrz mi się. Scrooge podniósł oczy i spojrzał na gościa. Jakże ten niepodobny był do poprzedniego! Obszerny płaszcz ciemno - zielony, oszyty białem futerkiem, zarzucony miał niedbale na ramiona, — pierś męską, nagą, odsłoniętą na zmiany powietrza, — nogi również nagie, — na skroniach wieniec ze świeżej choiny, poprzetykanej soplami błyszczącego lodu. Długie i gęste włosy w bogatych pierścieniach spadały mu na ramiona; twarz szczera, oko jasne i wesołe, — cała postać tchnęła spokojem i zadowoleniem. U pasa wisiał mu wprawdzie zardzewiały miecz starożytny, ale widocznem było, iż nie używał go nigdy. — Nie widziałeś nikogo podobnego do mnie? — zapytał duch. — Nigdy w życiu! — Czyś nigdy nie podróżował z którym z moich starszych braci? — Nie przypominam sobie. Zdaje mi się, że nie. A czy wielu masz braci, wielki duchu? — Dotąd przeszło ich po ziemi tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątRok napisania tej książki. — odpowiedziało widmo, — a co rok przybywa mi nowy. — Liczna rodzina, zauważył Scrooge - utrzymanie jej musi być bardzo kosztowne. Widmo powstało. — Duchu — rzekł Scrooge z pokorą, — prowadź mnie, gdzie ci się podoba. Przeszłej nocy odbyłem już jedną wycieczkę i nie żałuję tego. Przyznaję, że nie żałuję. Wiele się nauczyłem, skorzystałem. Jeśli chcesz mię oświecić, — jestem na twoje rozkazy. — Dotknij mej sukni. Scrooge uczepił się płaszcza. Światło, choiny, indyki, gęsi, zwierzyna, prosięta, szynki, pasztety, ostrygi, plumpuddingi, poncz, owoce — wszystko zniknęło w oka mgnieniu. Pokój, blask, noc zniknęły. Byli na ulicy miasta w poranek wigilijny; Scrooge słyszał zgrzyt łopatek, któremi stróże zeskrobywali zmarznięty śnieg z chodników. Fronty domów i okna wyglądały ciemno, odbijając od jednostajnej, białej powłoki śniegu, okrywającego dachy, i mniej czystej pierzyny na powierzchni ziemi, porysowanej w brózdy kołami ciężkich wozów i powozów. Brózdy te, czyli koleje, krzyżowały się bezustannie, zwłaszcza na skrętach ulic; niebo było posępne. Niepodobna powiedzieć, że Londyn wyglądał pięknie: powietrze ciężkie, mgliste, przesycone węglem, utrudniało oddychanie, nigdzie promyka słonecznego światła, — a jednakże na wszystkich twarzach jaśniała szczera radość, w oczach migały tak wesołe blaski, iż wątpię, czy najpiękniejszy dzień letni mógł się równać z tym szarym i zimnym porankiem. Stróże, pracujący na ulicach lub zmiatający śnieg z dachów, byli w cudownym humorze: nawoływali się i przezywali pośród wybuchów śmiechu, rzucali jeden na drugiego śnieżne kule i pękali ze śmiechu, gdy niewinny pocisk spadł przypadkiem na głowę poważnie kroczącego policjanta. Sklepy dopiero otwierano. W tym widać było ogromne kosze kasztanów, soczystych gruszek, jabłek, pomarańcz, cytryn, stosy winogron, śliwek, — stamtąd płynął przyjemny zapach palonej kawy, — naprzeciwko u cukiernika piętrzyły się ciasta, cukry, paszteciki; — w innym fury zabawek, koni, arsenały nieszkodliwych mieczów, pałaszy, fuzji, nawet armat, i ślicznie przybrane choinki, sięgające wierzchołkiem okien pierwszego piętra. Cuda! Czary! Dziwy! Wtem rozległ się głos dzwonów, zwołujących na modlitwę. Ze wszystkich domów wysypały się gromadki ludzi, w świątecznych strojach, dążąc poważnym krokiem do kościoła. — Inni nie mieli czasu myśleć o nabożeństwie: tyle pracy! Mój Boże! Kuchciki i służące, gospodynie, nie mające dość obszernych kuchni, śpieszą do piekarzy z koszami ciasta, potraw i mięsiwa do upieczenia. Duch opiekuje się nimi, gorliwie biega od kosza do kosza, zagląda, — stanął na rogu, przy wejściu do piekarni, podnosi okrywające kosze płótna i zasłony, nad każdym potrząsa swą jasną pochodnią, niby kropidłem, i rozkoszuje się miłym zapachem świątecznym. Dziwna ta pochodnia — dwóch ludzi z ciężarami potrąciło się niechcący, więc zaczęli sobie wymyślać, — duch poskoczył w tę stronę, poruszył nad ich głowami pochodnią, i obaj w jednej chwili podali sobie dłonie, wołając: "Czyż to nie wstyd kłócić się w wigilję Bożego Narodzenia? Mój Boże! w takie uroczyste święto?!" Zwolna ucichły dzwony, sklepy pozamykano, tylko z kominów bucha woń przyjemna dopiekających się potraw. — Powiedz mi, dobry duchu — zapytał Scrooge — co za szczególną własność mają krople, spadające z twojej pochodni? — Ich własnością: spokój, zgoda, zadowolenie; to moje błogosławieństwo! — I udzielasz go wszystkim? — Najwięcej ubogim, bo ci go najbardziej potrzebują. Znajdowali się właśnie na przedmieściu Londynu. Scrooge zauważył także, iż olbrzymi duch z wielką łatwością mógł się pomieścić w najmniejszym kąciku. Wszędzie mu było dobrze, mimo wyniosłej postawy; wszędzie, zarówno pod ubogą strzechą, jak pod sklepieniem pałacu, zachowywał nadprzyrodzoną godność i wspaniałość. Umyślnie, czy przypadkiem, duch zaprowadził Scrooge'a wprost do mieszkania jego buchaltera. Na progu się zatrzymał, skropił drzwi pochodnią, uśmiechnął się i pobłogosławił mieszkańców i mieszkanie Boba Cratchit. Tak się nazywał buchalter Scrooge'a. Wsunęli się niewidzialni. Pani Cratchit, ubrana w "nicowaną suknię, przystrojoną niezbyt świeżemi wstążkami, nakrywała do stołu przy pomocy młodszej córki, panny Belindy Cratchit, podobnie jak matka wystrojonej; najstarszy syn, Piotr Cratchit, próbował widelcem, czy kartofle już dogotowane, i z powagą poprawiał wysokie rogi kołnierzyka, którego mu ojciec na dzisiejszą uroczystość pożyczył. Dwoje innych Cratchitów, chłopczyk i dziewczynka, hałaśliwie wpadli do pokoju, krzycząc, iż poczuli koło piekarza przepyszny zapach gęsi, którą mama zaniosła tam do upieczenia. Szaleli z radości na myśl o wybornych jabłkach i wyskakiwali koło stołu, chwaląc kucharski talent pana Piotra, który z nadętą miną dmuchał, poprawiał ogień, i podsuwał garnek, dopóki bełkotanie pod pokrywką nie zaświadczyło wymownie, że kartofle wybornie już ugotowane i można je odstawić na bok. — Co się to znaczy, że się dziś wszyscy spóźniają? — odezwała się pani Cratchit — i ojciec z Tomaszkiem i Marta. Przeszłej wigilji o tej porze była w domu od pół godziny. — Jest Marta, mateczko! — zawołała młoda panienka, wchodząc w tej chwili do pokoju. — Jest Marta! — powtórzyli chórem malcy. — Wiwat! żebyś wiedziała, co za gęś! Wiwat! Boże Narodzenie! — Niech cię Bóg błogosławi, moje dziecko! Cóż tak późno? — pytała pani Cratchit z macierzyńską troskliwością, zdejmując z niej kapelusz i okrycie i całując zaczerwienione od mrozu policzki. — Dużo było roboty, mateczko, musieliśmy ją skończyć, — każdy chce mieć na święta nową suknię. — Dobrze, dobrze, — już jesteś, — siadaj że przy ogniu, rozgrzej się, kochanie. — Ojciec idzie — wykrzyknęli znowu malcy, którzy wszędzie byli i wszystko widzieli. — Schowaj się, Marto, schowaj! Marta się schowała. , 1870.]] Wszedł BobBob — zdrobniale imię od Robert. Cratchit, (buchalter, którego poznaliśmy już w kantorze), wszedł w ogromnym szaliku wełnianym na szyi — gdzie tam na szyi — na brzuchu, wisiał mu aż do kolan! Wytarte suknie starannie miał oczyszczone, tak, iż mimo zniszczenia wyglądały dosyć porządnie; na ręku niósł Tomaszka. Biedny Tomaszek kulał i chodząc, opierać się musiał na kuli. — A gdzież Marta? gdzie Marta? — zapytał Bob, — rozglądając się niespokojnie po pokoju. — Jeszcze jej niema! — odpowiedziała pani Cratchit. — Jakto, jeszcze nie przyszła? — zawołał, tracąc wesołość. — Niema jej? nie przyszła dotąd w wigilję Bożego Narodzenia? Marta nie mogła dręczyć ojca dłużej, i wybiegając z kryjówki, rzuciła mu się na szyję, a mali Cratchitowie porwali Tomaszka i zanieśli go zaraz do kuchni, aby mógł zblizka usłyszeć piękny śpiew plumpuddingu, wydobywający się z rądla. — Jakże się Tomaszek zachował w kościele? — spytała pani Cratchit. — Jak anioł! złote dziecko! Jakiż on roztropny! Niewątpliwie kalectwo przyczynia się do tego. Pozbawiony rozrywek, właściwych dzieciom w jego wieku, zaczyna wcześniej myśleć. A jakie myśli przychodzą mu do główki! Wracając z kościoła, mówił mi, że ludzie patrzą na niego ze współczuciem i zapewne myślą o cudach i łaskach Narodzonego dzisiaj, który przywracał słuch głuchym, wzrok ociemniałym, a chromym i kalekom zdrowie. Głos Boba drżał, gdy to mówił, a więcej jeszcze, gdy dodał, iż zdaje mu się, że dziecko coraz lepiej wygląda, dzięki Bogu. Wtem dało się słyszeć tupotanie kuli: wszedł Tomaszek w towarzystwie brata i siostry i zasiadł na wysokiem krzesełku przy ogniu. Bob zakasał rękawy, jak gdyby się mogły jeszcze bardziej zniszczyć, wziął imbiru, cytrynę, wcisnął ją w wazę gorącej wody, mieszał w jedną i w drugą stronę i przyrządził nakoniec dziwny napój, który cała rodzina nazywała grogiem. — Niech i tak będzie. — Tymczasem mała dwójka pobiegła po gęś do piekarza i wniosła ją w tryumfie. Gdybyście widzieli radość, jaką wywołał jej widok, sądzilibyście pewnie, że gęś w Anglji jest najosobliwszem zjawiskiem, wobec którego o białym kruku nawet wspominać nie warto. Rzeczywiście w tym domu gęś była jednym z siedmiu cudów świata. Pani Cratchit odgrzała sos, przygotowany oddawna w ryneczce, pan Piotr z herkulesowym zamachem tarł na miazgę kartofle, panna Belinda wsypała do wazy mączki cukrowej. Marta wycierała talerze, Bob przysunął do siebie Tomaszka, a malcy przystawiali krzesła do stołu dla wszystkich, nie zapominając o sobie, i zająwszy swe stanowiska, powkładali w usta puste łyżki, aby nie uledz pokusie i w dzień tak uroczysty nie zhańbić się lizaniem sosu. Wreszcie podano potrawy, zmówiono modlitwę, pani Cratchit starannie obejrzała nóż, spróbowała go na paznogciu i otworzyła gęś mistrzowskiem cięciem. Fontanna jabłek i gruszek wytrysnęła w obłokach pary, przy ogólnym okrzyku: wiwat! Była to zresztą gęś niepospolita, zupełnie wyjątkowa. Bob dawał słowo, że nie przypomina sobie nic podobnego. Co też mówili u piekarza, kiedy ją zobaczyli? Jej kruchość, zapach, taniość i inne zalety były przedmiotem powszechnej rozmowy i uwielbień; z kartoflami i sosem wystarczyć mogła dla dwóch rodzin. — To prawda — rzekła pani Cratchit, spostrzegłszy u kogoś na talerzu kawałek nieogryzionej kosteczki. — Niepodobna było zjeść całej. — Panna Belinda odmieniła talerze, a pani Cratchit oddaliła się na chwilę, aby bez świadków otworzyć rądel z budyniem i wyjąć go na półmisek. Było to dla niej nielada wzruszenie. A nuż się nie uda — rozleci się przy wyjmowaniu? A może złodziej zakradł się kominem i porwał drogocenny przysmak? Na tym świecie wszystkiego spodziewać się można. To byłoby okropne! Nie, nie, to tylko żarty. Budyń udał się wspaniale. Gęsta para aż bucha, co za woń rozkoszna rozparzonej bielizny! (budyń owinięty był w serwetę). Jaka mieszanina zapachów, przypominających jednocześnie pasztet i sąsiednią pralnię. To, budyń! Pani Cratchit wniosła go z twarzą rozpromienioną, skromnie spuszczając oczy: niezrównany, podobny do kuli armatniej, twardy, jędrny, pływający w jeziorze ognistej okowity, z zatkniętą zieloną gałązką choiny na pamiątkę Bożego Narodzenia. Cudowny budyń! Bob Cratchit oznajmił uroczyście, że od dnia ślubu podobne arcydzieło nie wyszło z rąk jego małżonki. Ukończono wieczerzę, zdjęto obrus, podsycono ogień na kominku. Grog, przygotowany przez Boba, był wyborny. Na stole zastawiono jabłka, dwie pomarańcze, a w popiół wrzucono garść kasztanów. Cała rodzina obsiadła kominek w półkole, przed Bobem ustawiono wszystkie kryształy rodzinne, mianowicie dwie szklanki rznięte i rzeźbiony kubek od wód mineralnych. Cóż to szkodzi? Grog smakował tak samo, jak w srebrnych puharach; kasztany trzeszczały w ogniu. Bob powstał, podniósł w górę napełniony kubek i zawołał: — Wesołych świąt, moje dzieci! Daj nam, Boże, zdrowo i szczęśliwie doczekać przyszłej wigilji! — Daj, Boże! — odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. — Daj nam, Boże, wszystkim! — dokończył Tomaszek. Siedział na wysokiem krzesełku przy ojcu. Bob trzymał go za małą, wychudłą rączynę, jakby mu chciał okazać szczególne współczucie. Gdy się mały odezwał, ojcu stanęły łzy w oczach; przycisnął go do siebie i obejrzał się trwożnie, gotów bronić dziecinę przed niewidzialnym wrogiem, gdyby mu ją chciał porwać. — Duchu! — rzekł Scrooge z niezwykłem wzruszeniem, które zdradzał głos drżący, — czy Tomaszek żyć będzie? — Widzę opuszczone miejsce przy kominku — rzekł duch — widzę w przyszłości, jak Bob ściska i okrywa pocałunkami kulę, a nie widzę jej właściciela. Jeśli mój następca nie zmieni nic w obrazach, które mi się ukazują, dziecię umrze. — Nie, nie, ja proszę! — mówił Scrooge. — Błagam, ocal go! — Poco? Cóż za szkoda? Zmniejszy przez to zbyteczną ludność, oddali chwilę przeludnienia! Scrooge spuścił głowę, usłyszawszy własne wyrazy, które wyrzekł do dwóch nieznajomych, zbierających składkę dla biednych. Był przejęty wstydem i żalem - zgnębiony — Osądź sam siebie, człowieku bez serca — odezwał się duch z mocą. — Osądź swoje bluźnierstwa. Ty chcesz wyrokować, kto ma żyć, kto umierać? Ty? A może w oczach Boga mniej godnym jesteś życia, niż najsłabsza istota, niż ten kaleka nieszczęsny! 0 Boże, nędzny robak śmie dyktować prawa życia i śmierci dzieciom twoim, własnym braciom! Scrooge upokorzony i wzruszony, zalał się łzami i drżał, jak liść osiny. Nagle usłyszał wymówione swoje nazwisko. — Zdrowie pana Scrooge — rzekł Bob, podnosząc szklankę. — Słyszycie? Zdrowie mego pryncypała, któremu zawdzięczamy byt i odpoczynek i tę wspaniałą ucztę. — Zacny pryncypał, bardzo zacny! rzeczywiście! — wykrzyknęła pani Cratchit, zaczerwieniona z gniewu. — Chciałabym, żeby tu przyszedł, dałabym ja mu byt i odpoczynek! Nie wiem, czyby tak prędko strawił ucztę, jakąbym mu wyprawiła! — Moja kochana — rzekł Bob — dzieci!... wigilja Bożego Narodzenia! — I w wigilję Bożego Narodzenia wstyd pić zdrowie takiego skąpca, sknery, tyrana, kamienia! Ty wiesz o tem najlepiej, biedny mój Robercie, ty wiesz, jak się pastwi nad tobą, jak ci krew z żył wysysa! — Moje życie! — rzekł Bob łagodnie — moje życie! wszak to Boże Narodzenie! — Dla ciebie mogę wypić i za jego zdrowie, przez wzgląd na dzisiejszą uroczystość. Życzę mu świąt wesołych, szczęśliwego roku. Lecz czy sprawiedliwa Opatrzność wysłucha moich życzeń, bardzo wątpię. Dzieci za przykładem rodziców spełniły to zdrowie posłusznie, lecz w milczeniu, z niechęcią. Scrooge był postrachem całej tej rodziny, a nazwisko jego, jak gromowa chmura, zawisło przez kilka minut nad tem poczciwem gronem. Wszystkie twarze sposępniały. Ale po chwili wróciła wesołość. Bob oznajmił, że ma dla Piotra niezłe miejsce, które może mu przynieść ze dwanaście złotych tygodniowo. Malcy śmieli się, usłyszawszy, że Piotr będzie zarabiał, tak jak ojciec. Piotr zamyślił się głęboko, zmarszczył czoło, wysunął naprzód rogi kołnierzyka i układał plany, co zrobi z pieniędzmi, gdy zostanie posiadaczem kapitałów. Marta, biedna szwaczka, opowiadała 7. kolei, jakie robi roboty, ile godzin dziennie pracuje; cieszyła się, że jutro będzie mogła spać dłużej. Mówiła, że przed kilku dniami widziała hrabinę i młodego lorda, wzrostem i postawą przypominającego Piotrusia; Piotr zdumniał i wspaniale poprawił kołnierzyk. Sądził przez chwilę, że jest lordem. Wreszcie Tomaszek zanucił cienkim głosikiem balladę o zbłąkanem dziecięciu, zasypanem w śniegach. Byli to ludzie prości, niezamożni, niewykwintni wcale w obejściu; nikt z rodziny nie był pięknym; ubrani skromnie, nawet biednie, gdyż suknie ich wytarte świeciły łatami, — a jednakże byli szczęśliwi, wdzięczni Bogu i mili ludziom. Gdy Scrooge opuszczał izdebkę, wesołość ich wzrastała, w miarę jak duch skrapiał czarodziejską pochodnią każdy kącik, każdą osobę. Długo stał nad Tomaszkiem, a odchodząc, spoglądał na dziecinę z miłością i politowaniem. Noc była ciemna, śnieg padał płatami, ogień błyszczał we wszystkich oknach; Scrooge unosił się z duchem ponad ulicami miasta. Najrozmaitsze sceny przesuwały się przed jego wzrokiem: tu wahające światło mówiło o skromnych przygotowaniach do uczty rodzinnej, — tam grono dzieci biegło na spotkanie powracających z miasta sióstr i braci krewnych, przyjaciół; gdzieindziej na roletach rysowały się sylwetki osób, siedzących już u stołu. Sądząc po ruchu na ulicach, można byłoby przypuszczać, że w mieszkaniach nie pozostało nikogo, tymczasem widać było, iż prawie w każdym domu wyczekiwano gości. Duch był uradowany, potrząsał pochodnią, rozlewając wszędzie wesołość i szczęście. Nawet człowiek zapalający latarnie, którego bieg znaczyły nagłe wytryski światła na ciemnych ulicach, zaczął się śmiać serdecznie, gdy mijał tego pocieszyciela ludzkości. Sam pewnie nie rozumiał przyczyny tej nagłej wesołości. Skądże mógł przypuścić, że przypadkiem dotknął ducha Wigilji Bożego Narodzenia? Wtem niespodzianie przestraszony Scrooge znalazł się wśród smutnego, pustego obszaru, zarzuconego złomami granitu. Czy to cmentarz olbrzymów? Mróz tamował bieg wody po kamieniach; mech i karłowate rośliny stanowiły jedyną ozdobę tej samotni. — Gdzież jesteśmy? — zapytał Scrooge. — Tam, gdzie żyją górnicy, którzy pracują we wnętrznościach ziemi. I ci mnie znają. Spojrzyj! Światło zabłysło w okienku lepianki — pospieszyli w tę stronę. Przeniknęli przez ścianę i ujrzeli w chatce wesołe towarzystwo. Jakiś starzec, staruszka, ich dzieci, wnuki, sąsiedzi, wszyscy przybrani świątecznie, siedzieli dokoła stołu. Starzec drżącym głosem zanucił kolędę, zgromadzeni powtarzali chórem każdą zwrotkę. Duch błogosławił wszystkim. — Niedługo tu zabawił, kazał bankierowi trzymać się swojego płaszcza i poniósł go — gdzie? zgadnijcie! Poniósł ponad morze. Scrooge tak był zajęty trzymaniem się płaszcza, że z początku nie spostrzegł zmiany; nagle zrobiło mu się jednak bardzo zimno, obejrzał się i ze zgrozą, z przerażeniem ujrzał niknący ostatni kres ziemi i nagie skały wybrzeża. Odurzony rykiem bałwanów, rozbijających się z łoskotem nad otchłanią, stracił prawie przytomność, nie śmiał patrzeć na potężny żywioł, który w szale wściekłości zdawał się chcieć obalić i zburzyć ląd stały. Na samotnej skale, sterczącej z pośród olbrzymich bałwanów, wznosiła się latarnia morska. U stóp jej pięły się zwoje nieznanych roślin, u szczytu gnieździły się ptaki drapieżne, dzieci wiatru i burzy. W tem okropnem napozór miejscu siedzieli dwaj strażnicy u prostego stołu, ściskając sobie wzajem twarde dłonie i, popijając grog, powtarzali z uśmiechem życzenia szczęśliwego roku. Starszy, o poważnej i surowej twarzy, pociemniałej wśród burz i wichrów, wyglądał, jak miedziany poszczerbiony posąg, a gdy chropawym głosem zanucił pieśń dziką, można ją było wziąć za wycie wiatru. Duch błogosławił ich i płynął dalej ponad przestwory wzburzonego oceanu, aż w szybkim biegu spuścili się wreszcie na pokład statku, miotanego burzą. Duch ze Scrooge'm obiegał tu wszystkie zakątki: był u steru, u dzioba, w kajucie oficerów, majtków, na szczycie masztu, gdzie czuwały straże; każdego błogosławił, nad każdym potrząsał pochodnią, a każdy nucił natychmiast kolędę, wszyscy życzyli sobie świąt wesołych, mówili i myśleli o Bożem Narodzeniu, przypominali ubiegłe wigilje, spędzone w rodzinnem kółku, wyrażając pragnienie szczęśliwego powrotu do domu. Wszyscy, źli i dobrzy, weseli lub smutni, zamieniali z sobą przychylne wyrazy, zapominali waśni, wymieniali imiona nieobecnych przyjaciół, krewnych, spodziewając się, że tam, na lądzie, tak samo o nich myślą, wspominają. Scrooge wsłuchiwał się z uwagą w ich rozmowy, pomieszane z żałosnem wyciem wiatru, daremnie usiłując przebić wzrokiem ciemność, gdy nagle drgnął, posłyszawszy tuż za sobą znany śmiech, dźwięczny i głośny. Był to śmiech jego siostrzeńca! W tej chwili ujrzał się w ciepłym i czystym pokoju, jasno oświetlonym. Obejrzał się zdumiony; duch stał przy nim i uśmiechał się też dobrotliwie, patrząc na młodego człowieka. — Ha! ha! ha! — śmiał się siostrzeniec — ha! ha! ha! Jeśli kto z was zna człowieka weselszego, któryby umiał śmiać się lepiej i serdeczniej, niż siostrzeniec Scrooge'a, proszę mi go przedstawić, radbym go bardzo poznać. Myślę jednak, że niema takiego na świecie. Podobno zaraźliwe są choroby i smutki, zapewniam was jednakże, iż wesołość i dobry humor udzielają się jeszcze łatwiej. Jest to największa łaska Opatrzności. Kto nie umie dzielić z bliźnimi wesela, ten ma truciznę w sercu. Boję się takiego człowieka — to zbrodniarz lub samolub. Siostrzeniec Scrooge'a nie był jednym ani drugim, to leż śmiał się wesoło i trzymał za boki; śmiała się jego żona, młoda i przystojna, śmiały jej siostry i przyjaciele domu. Ha, ha! ha! brzmiało ciągle. Cudowna muzyka! — Daję wam na to słowo — mówił siostrzeniec Scrooge'a, — powiedział mi wyraźnie: — Boże Narodzenie głupstwo! Czyście słyszeli coś podobnego w życiu? Hal ha! ha! — Dla niego to niewesołe, Alfredzie — odezwała się młoda żona — należy go żałować, a nie wyśmiewać się z niego. I sama śmiać się zaczęła. Stary dziwak! — mówił Alfred — mógłby przecie być przyjemniejszym. Jego wady dla niego są najcięższą karą, to też nie wyśmiewam się z niego, lecz z jego dziwactwa. Czyż podobna nie śmiać się z tego? — Podobno jest bardzo bogaty, Alfredzie? tak mówiłeś mi kiedyś. — A cóż mu z tego majątku, kiedy nie umie go użyć dla siebie, ani dla innych? — Wiesz co, nie znam go, ale go niecierpię! — Wszystkie kobiety potwierdziły to jednogłośnie. — Ja nie mogę tego powiedzieć — rzekł Alfred. — Najpierw jest bratem mojej ukochanej matki; a przytem komuż szkodzą jego gniewy i nienawiść całego rodzaju ludzkiego? Nie kocham go, to prawda, lecz serdecznie go żałuję, gdy pomyślę że np. w tej chwili jest sam jeden w pustem mieszkaniu, jakby nie mógł zjeść z nami skromnego, obiadku?! — Mnie się zdaje, że stracił bardzo dobry obiad — odezwała się młoda pani żartobliwie. Wszyscy obecni przyznali jej słuszność. Alfred tylko pokręcił głową i oświadczył, że niebardzo dowierza zdolnościom młodych gospodyń. — Mniejsza o to — odpowiedziała — wkrótce się przekonasz, czy słusznie żałujesz tego sknerę. — Żałuję go, bo stracił miły wieczór świąteczny i przyjemne nasze towarzystwo. Nikt nie zaprzeczy, że jest ono weselsze, niż jego myśli, z któremi pozostał w tym wilgotnym, ciemnym i brudnym kantorze. Wypchnął mię prawie za drzwi, a jednak powrócę tam za rok, aby znów mu złożyć te same życzenia. Niech sobie wyszydza zresztą ten kochany zwyczaj obchodu wigilji Bożego Narodzenia, pewien jestem, że przed śmiercią zmieni zdanie, i doczekam się jeszcze, że kiedy mu powiem: "Wujaszku — życzę ci wesołych świąt", — odpowie mi: "Nawzajem!" A chociażby mój upór doprowadził tylko do tego, żeby był trochę lepszym dla swego buchaltera i podniósł mu nędzną zapłatę — byłbym bardzo zadowolony. Zdawało mi się wczoraj, że nie był tak twardy, jak zwykle. Wszyscy na nowo wybuchnęli śmiechem z zarozumiałości siostrzeńca, lecz on nie pytał nawet, z czego się śmieją, i wtórował im całem sercem. Po herbacie zajęto się muzyką: damy śpiewały, młodzież grała na fortepianie i skrzypcach, gospodyni na harfie; potem zaśpiewała jakąś piosenkę — (bardzo łatwą), ulubioną piosenkę jego zmarłej siostry. Na dźwięk tej znanej, pełnej wspomnień melodji, cała przeszłość stanęła żywo oczach Scrooge'a, — rozrzewniony pomyślał, że gdyby słyszał ją częściej, może nie zerwałby wszystkich rodzinnych związków. Następnie bawiono się w gry, a gdy spełniali przeróżne wiwaty, siostrzeniec zawołał nagle: — Panowie i panie: "Za pomyślność wujaszka Scrooge". — Niech i tak będzie! — wykrzyknęli wszyscy — "zdrowie samotnika! zdrowie pana Scrooge!" — Wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego roku! Nie przyjął ode mnie życzeń, a jednak mu je posyłamy. Zdrowie wujaszka Scrooge! Scrooge był zachwycony. Czuł się odrodzonym, szczęśliwym. Byłby chętnie podziękował całemu towarzystwu i uścisnął siostrzeńca, gdyby mu duch pozwolił. Lecz właśnie, gdy siostrzeniec wzniósł ostatni toast — wszystko zniknęło. Scrooge i duch wędrowali znów dalej. Zwiedzili wiele miejsc, okolic, mieszkań i gmachów. Duch zatrzymywał się u łoża chorych, a ci zapominali o cierpieniu; odwiedzał wygnańców, a tym się zdawało, że są w ojczystej ziemi. Zrozpaczony godził się z losem, w przytułkach, szpitalach, więzieniach duch zostawiał błogosławieństwo i pociechę, dając samolubowi przykład miłości bliźniego. Noc musiała być długa, jeżeli to wszystko spełniło się w jej ciągu, lecz Scrooge wątpił o tem, zdawało mu się, że mnóstwo wigilji Bożego Narodzenia złożyło się na tę jedną. W sobie nie czuł żadnej różnicy fizycznej, ale widmo starzało się widocznie. Scrooge nie śmiał o tem mówić, lecz gdy wychodzili z jakiegoś domostwa, spostrzegł, że włosy ducha posiwiały. — Czyż życie duchów jest tak krótkie? — spytał nieśmiało. — Bardzo krótkie. Moje życie kończy się tej nocy. — Tej nocy? — Tak, o północy. Słuchaj, godzina się zbliża. Zegar wybił trzy kwadranse na jedenastą. .]] — Wybacz mojej ciekawości — rzekł nieśmiało Scrooge, — lecz widzę, że coś wysuwa się z pod twego płaszcza. Co to jest? — Patrz! Z fałdów szaty odsłonił dwoje dzieci wynędzniałych, zmizerowanych, odrażających nędzą i niechlujstwem. Dzieci uklękły u stóp ducha, trzymając się jego sukni. — Patrz! — powtórzył duch, ukazując je skąpcowi. Scrooge cofnął się na widok tego wcielonego nieszczęścia, chciał coś mówić, lecz słowa zamarły mu na ustach. — Czyje to dzieci? — szepnął. — Ludzi, — bracia twoi. Jedno zwie się nędza, a drugie ciemnota. Na ich czole wyryte wasze potępienie, nieuczynni bogacze! Strzeżcie się! Oświecajcie, i wspierajcie braci, bo inaczej biada wam! biada! — One potrzebują opieki, schronienia! — zawołał Scrooge, gotów do wszelkiej ofiary. — Alboż to niema więzień, domów zarobkowych? — mówił duch z gorzką ironią, powtarzając wyrazy Scrooge'a. Zegar uderzył północ. Scrooge chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz ducha już nie było. Gdy ostatni dźwięk zegaru rozpłynął się w powietrzu, obejrzał się wkoło i ujrzał zbliżającą się postać poważną, w ciemnej, powłóczystej szacie. ---- Rozdział 4